<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predator and Bird of Prey by Benfrosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140832">Predator and Bird of Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh'>Benfrosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Near Death Experience, OLIVIA GOT BUFFED AND I WANT HER TO KISS A GIRL, regaining purpose, what to do after revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Trish and the crew deal with Beelzebub's revival at Pandemonium, Olivia is forced to deal with the consequences of their solution. Can Predator help her make it through?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Angel Olivia/Predator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia stood impassively, watching the skies for any sign of the Grancypher. Her months-long solo hunt now complete, she has messaged the rest of the crew via Sierokarte (a suspiciously powerful child of man) and was waiting for her pickup. Someone less resolute than Olivia would be tapping their feet or sighing impatiently with the end so close, but the wait did not effect her. All this was part of her plan to take down the Supreme Primarch - even these divergences, seemingly distractions, were all part of her plot to get closer to and leverage her connection with the Singularity. </p><p>And thus she was willing to take on such a daunting task as hunting down the Vortex Dragon, which was said to scamper at the slightest indication of a passing skydweller but whose presence was slowly ruining all life on the island. Its delicate senses were no match for the suppressive powers of dusk, however, and after months of careful tracking, she had descended upon its lair. There, for the first time since joining the Singularity's crew, she was able to unleash the full extent of her powers - powers she didn't dare show the Singularity, for fear it may overplay her hand. Olivia allowed herself a small grin as she recalled the darkness of night turning into a slaughterhouse for the Vortex Dragon. It may have been a primal like her, but it had lost itself - lost its purpose. And nothing could take that away from her.</p><p>A sound from overhead disturbed her from her reverie, and she looked up to the skies to see one of the Grancypher's shuttle airships approaching to pick her up. The island had no real dock, so she had to- before she could complete the thought, her body seized up, and she fell to the ground, unable to move. Her mind raced to understand what was happening to her, but even that began to fail, and all she could do was stare helplessly at the sky, as a small bright light flared in the far off distance.</p>
<hr/><p>"... have you been? She..."</p><p>"... Pandemonium <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"... shouldn't be happening. Her core..."</p><p>"... stay here. We'll..."</p>
<hr/><p>Olivia regained her senses in her bed, back on the Grancypher. It was hard to tell at first - her vision was blurred, and took several seconds to focus on the environment around her. She tried to rouse herself out from the covers, but found herself even unable to do that, her arms twitching under the exertion and failing to achieve anything more than entangling themselves in the sheets. </p><p>"Hey, take it easy there. I don't know primals but I know the dangers of pushing yourself when you're injured."</p><p>Olivia slowly turned her head, her head feeling woozy from the change in perspective, and tried to find the source of the voice. The blurry room slowly came into focus, and she saw a long-haired blonde woman - wearing a surprisingly revealing bodysuit - standing up from a corner chair to come closer. Unusually, Olivia didn't recognize her at all - she hadn't been able to meet all of the hundreds of people that came on and off the ship, but she was sure she knew a good chunk of them, especially any who would be assigned to watch her. "Who... are you?" she weakly asked.</p><p>The woman grimaced. "Oh no, do you have amnes- oh, right," she chuckled cutting herself off. She reached behind herself and took out a mask she put on, replacing her soft features with a mask of hard lines and red carvings. "Does this look more familiar?"</p><p>Olivia smiled. "Ah, Predator," she answered. "Forgive me, I don't... think I've seen you without your mask, before."</p><p>"No worries, I understand," Predator responded, taking off the mask once more to reveal a smile. "I'm always wearing it on the job, and you don't come to girl's poker night. Trish figured I still had done more missions with you than anyone else, so she had me watch over you." </p><p>Olivia blinked a few times to try to clear her eyes, and took a few deep breaths to gather her energy. "What happened to me? The last thing I remembered, I was collapsing to the ground."</p><p>Predator shrugged. "Beats me. Cagliostro wanted to look at you once you were awake again, but if you want to rest a bit before you get poked and prodded that's fine by me."</p><p>Olivia sighed. She remembered Cagliostro, alright - and she remembered how profoundly stubborn the alchemist could be, after all the abduction attempts had failed miserably. "Thank you. I appreciate the kindness," Olivia said, weakly nodding her head.</p><p>"Don't mention it," Predator replied, waving off Olivia's concerns. "After Pandemonium blew up, everyone's kinda on edge anyways."</p><p>Olivia didn't quite process what Predator said at first. How could she? If Pandemonium had blown up, that would mean that every fallen angel was dead. If Pandemonium had blown up, her core was destroyed. If Pandemonium had blown up, everyone's hopes and dreams were gone forever. "Pandemonium... blew up?"</p><p>Predator nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's messed." She shortly put on a forced smile, however, continuing, "Hey, I heard the Supreme Primarch's helping Cagliostro look into it, and making sure nothing escaped. So it should be fine," she added with a thumbs up.</p><p>Olivia's mouth stammered in absolute shock as her face blanched. "Su-su-p-n-no-l-l-Lucifer? Lucifer is here?" she finally got out, her head reeling.</p><p>Predator tilted her head. "No, Lucifer died, remember? Sandalphon's the new Supreme Primarch now. You sure your memory's alright?"</p><p>Sandalphon. The strongest of the fallen angels. Was the Supreme Primarch.</p><p>Oliva fainted once more, as Predator screamed for someone to come help.</p>
<hr/><p>Olivia wished that she could stay in the realm of unconsciousness forever. In the black void of sleep, she wouldn't have to confront the horrendous reality that laid before her now. Despite her wishes, though, her senses slowly returned to her once more, and she woke up to her room once more. Unlike before, however, the walls and ceiling featured large magic circles she failed to recognize - presumably the work of that alchemist, if she had to guess. She wondered if they were there to contain her. Before, she would have panicked that the crew was on to her and had begun to act to isolate her. But now? What's the point? She was isolated. She was the last. And soon, there would be none at all.</p><p>"Hey," came Predator's voice softly. "You okay?"</p><p>Olivia sighed. "What part of my situation makes it look like I'm okay?"</p><p>Olivia turned to see Predator wince in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Predator apologized. "I just- I'm sorry I upset you so much. I didn't know you'd..."</p><p>Olivia shook her head weakly. "There was no way you could know. I've kept too many secrets for you to know what my pain points are."</p><p>Predator laughed hollowly. "Skies above, I know that feeling. But don't worry, you don't need to tell me any-"</p><p>"No!" Olivia found herself shouting, and Predator recoiled in surprise. "No," she repeated herself more softly. "I've lost... I've lost everything. At this rate, I'll be dead as well before long. The least I can do is make sure our story is told."</p><p>"Hey, don't say that," Predator pleaded. "There's-"</p><p>Olivia shook her head to cut her off. "Please just listen. That's all I ask."</p><p>Predator paused, silent in thought. Finally, she asked one last question: "You sure you want to tell me this, and not the captain or anyone else? I know we do jobs together sometimes, but I don't know how well I can handle this responsibility."</p><p>"No. No, definitely no one else. After everything, I can't look the captain in the eye again. Besides, I know you know the nature of revenge, Predator," Olivia continued, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. "And that more than anything makes you the one who can understand our story."</p><p>And thus Predator listened as Olivia told her everything. About her time as one of the archangels, the original primals. How Belial had recruited her for the new agency of the fallen angels. How he revealed the horrible things that the Astrals had done to them in the name of control, and how Lucifer was nothing more than a tool for the Astrals. How they had spent years planning their rebellion, only for everything to fail. How she and everyone she trusted was imprisoned for eternity in Pandemonium, and how they had poured all of their energy into pushing the smallest sliver of Olivia's power through the cracks. How she had followed the Singularity like a hawk, knowing that the girl would be the key to taking her revenge on the Supreme Primarch. How she felt her morale collapse knowing that her strongest ally had betrayed their cause and joined the enemy. And how everything was for naught now, as her core was still inside Pandemonium when it exploded, and the pains that were overtaking her now were surely her death throes. </p><p>"And that's everything, I guess. I suppose I'll be rejoining my fallen brethren before much longer," Oliva ended her story with a sigh. "Thank you, Predator, for listening. Even if I die now, at least not everything I've done in life will have been in vain."</p><p>As she looked at Predator, however, Olivia didn't see the awe or terror or sadness that she expected to see. Instead, Predator's face was full of... pity? "Thank you for telling me all this, Olivia. I know this is the first time you've ever opened up to anyone, and I appreciate that it was to me. Can I tell you what you don't know, though?"</p><p>Olivia scoffed. "Ill comfort to a dying angel, but go on."</p><p>"Well, first off, you're not dying." Predator reached to Olivia's side table, where a sheet of paper laid. "I'm not going to pretend to understand even half of what Cagliostro told me, but she says you'll be at full strength - she really emphasized <em>full</em> - within two weeks."</p><p>Olivia reached out to take the paper Predator was offering and glared at it. Even in her groggy state, she could understand the significance of Cagliostro's theoretical implication, combined with the magic circles on the walls. The alchemist had devised a ritual that used Olivia's remaining power as an anchor to somehow reconstitute her vaporized core. She recognized key parts of the formulae as Astral magics that the alchemist had probably stolen from research labs. If this worked, not only would she recover from this disaster, but she would have access to the full extent of her powers, even those that had been locked away in Pandemonium.</p><p>"Secondly, I appreciate you telling me your side of the story, because Trish and Sandalphon swung by a few days ago and filled me in on everything they knew. I hate to say it, Olivia, but they had you made from day one."</p><p>"W-what?! But how?!" Olivia spat out as she sat upright in bed. Somehow knowing that she wasn't going to die had given her the energy to be mad once again.</p><p>"You know Azazel? That ridiculous grandiose guy who claims to be a demon? He was another fallen angel that turned on you after realizing the whole rebellion was a setup by Belial. Partly amnesiac, but remembered just enough to recognize you. When he saw you board the ship that day, he specifically warned Trish about you, for fear that you might make an attempt on her life. Glad to hear that wasn't on your mind, at any rate."</p><p>"I- but- I would never!" Olivia sputtered. "My goal is to upturn the Astral order, the Singularity is my greatest tool!"</p><p>"And that's what Trish realized as well. She figured that you'd be safe to keep around and she wanted to keep appraised of whatever you did, so she let you stick around. Didn't tell anyone else at first, since she figured you had your reasons to keep your secrets, but when you collapsed she had to fill Sandalphon and Cagliostro in to see if they knew anything to help you recover."</p><p>Olivia cringed at the name of Sandalphon. "Does the new Supreme Primarch know about my plans to kill Lucifer?"</p><p>Predator waved off Olivia's concerns. "He said he wanted to kill Lucifer too once, so he knows the feeling. He also said there's a lot that's changed about the world in the last few years that most of the crew isn't privy to, and he needs to fill you in. 'Need to know basis,' apparently," Predator mocked with air quotes.</p><p>Olivia's mind raced at the implications of everything she had just learned. Not only did the Singularity know about her plans, but she had tacitly endorsed them? The <em>Supreme Primarch</em> knows about her plans and <em>helped her recover</em>?! The- but her mind slowed down, as she reached a moment of clarity. If he wanted to talk to her, then he hadn't truly turned. Sandalphon still thought they were on the same side. He hadn't turned, the position of Supreme Primarch had turned. In fact, that meant they had <em>won</em>. And Belial had set them up? The rebellion was a trap? With that on top, there was only one conclusion - Olivia was never in the loop about the truth. She had been a pawn from the start. </p><p>Olivia laughed, and Predator tilted her head quizzically. "Next time you see him, tell him I appreciate the offer, but I no longer count myself among the 'need to know,'" she said with a smile that was almost incongruent with the resignation in her voice. "My role in this chess game is over." Olivia sighed as she turned to look out the window. "If you don't mind, may I have some time to myself? I need to think about things."</p><p>Instead of quietly leaving, however, Predator rested her hand on Olivia's, to Olivia's surprise. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay. You said that I know the nature of revenge. Well, I also know the nature of losing your purpose after your revenge is done. You've been fighting for your life for so long that once you have it, you can't remember what else you were doing with it. Nothing's the same as it was before, because you can't get back what was destroyed. But Trish saved me from that pit, and I want to pay it forward." Olivia turned to face Predator, who smiled even as a lone tear rolled down her face. "Please let me help you."</p><p>If it had been even a few weeks ago, Olivia wouldn't have even considered the thought long enough to reject it. She had no need for connections - she had her mission, and that was all. But now she didn't have that. The only people alive she still knew from her previous life - her life before the mission - were Sandalphon and Azazel, who clearly weren't the same people they used to be.  She had no connections to anything anymore, barely even herself. If she did nothing, it would be a fate worse than the solace of death.</p><p>So she did something. "If you would, Predator, please stay, then," Olivia replied. "Stay and listen to the ramblings of a foolish angel."</p><p>Predator nodded. "Absolutely. And call me Ema," she added with a squeeze of Olivia's hand. </p><p>"Ema?" Olivia asked. </p><p>"Yeah. Predator's just my work name. I only let friends call me Ema."</p><p>Olivia giggled. "Very well, Ema. I am Dark Angel Olivia. Let's be friends."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia stared Ema down. With her mask up, it seemed that there was little way for Olivia to figure out what was going on inside her head. But the difficulty could not deter her - everything rode on this moment. If she was wrong, it would mean the end. If she was right? She put the thought away. No time to be distracted. She focused intently on Ema, going over every move she had made that night.</p><p>"Call," Olivia finally declared, throwing her cards down. "Three aces." </p><p>Ema laughed. "Read 'em and weep, girl," as she laid down her own hand. "Straight two-to-six. Pay up."</p><p>Olivia thumped the table as Ema collected all of her remaining rupies. "Damn children of man! This was supposed to be my redemption night!" </p><p>"Oh your hand was fine, but mine was alllll the finer," Ema continued, reveling in her victory. "That's just the luck of the draw."</p><p>"Something does seem to be amiss with the balance of this game," Zooey commented with a frown. "Normally Predator is the one to lose horribly while we all gain."</p><p>Ema took off her mask to glare at Zooey. "What, are you saying I'm cheating?"</p><p>Zooey shook her head. "No, you are too honorable to stoop so low. I merely propose that some anomalous force-"</p><p>"Now, now, Zooey," Narmaya interrupted, patting Zooey on the shoulder. "Sometimes things in poker just happen for no reason. That's part of the fun, isn't it?"</p><p>"It <em>does</em> help that Olivia is such an easy mark for her," Metera added.</p><p>Olivia scoffed. "I should know Ema as well as she knows me by now. But I will not falter - I'll surely get my revenge," she threatened, shaking her fist at Ema. </p><p>Before the game could continue, however, a bell rang throughout the lounge deck to indicate that the ship was entering its night shift. "Well, if you do," replied Metera with a yawn, "some of us girls need to get our beauty sleep. Thanks again for having me over, huns."</p><p>"Thank you for attending, Metera," Zooey said gratefully, bowing to her as Metera stood up. "Your presence always enlivens the evening."</p><p>"Oh, I get that a lot," Metera joked in response. "You gals all have your swimsuits ready, right?"</p><p>"Oh, right, we're heading to Auguste, right?" Ema asked. </p><p>"Yes!" Zooey replied enthusiastically. "I always appreciate having the time to study the vacation experience, and this should be no exception."</p><p>"And hopefully you'll have a fun time as well, of course!" Narmaya added. "I want all of you to be able to relax and enjoy yourselves. We've had enough hard work recently."</p><p>"Oh, sure, you can say that just fine, Narmaya," Metera whined. "Some of us have to work to look beautiful in our swimsuits, you know."</p><p>Narmaya giggled. "I'm sure you'll look fantastic, Metera. And you, Olivia?" Narmaya asked, turning to the newest member of the girls group. "Will you be coming as well?"</p><p>Olivia smiled. Last year, the answer was a resolute no, that only changed at Trish's insistence. But now? "Yes, of course. I'm looking forward to learning how better to relax with Ema's help."</p><p>"Oh I <em>bet</em> she wants to help you relax," Metera joked as she stood up from the table to dodge Ema's elbow. "Better look as sexy as you can, Olivia dear!" she left as a parting shot as Ema put her mask back on to cover her beet red cheeks. </p><p>"W-well I better get going too," Ema quickly said to change the topic. "G-good luck on the night shift, Olivia," she added as she followed Metera out the door.</p><p>Narmaya giggled. "You two can go ahead, I'll finish cleaning up here. Good luck on patrol," she added with a bright smile as she began picking up the cards and collecting the bowls of snacks they had been munching on during the game.</p><p>"Thank you very much. Good night," Olivia said, as Zooey bowed and teleported out of the room back to her observation point high above the Grancypher. Olivia, far less flashily, merely walked out of the door, and climbed the stairs to the top deck.</p><hr/><p>Olivia had kept a polite face on during the entire exchange, but her youthful inexperience was getting the better of her once again. Ever since her collapse, she had shifted her focus over from her old mission to properly integrating with the crew and learning how to live among the skydwellers. She has consulted with some of the more experienced primal crewmates - Rose Queen, Noa, and Zooey - and they had given her many tips about life among the skydwellers. Rose Queen in particular was extremely valuable, having also grown past her assigned role and living her own life now. (She had specifically decided against talking to Sandalphon or Azazel.) Ema, as well, had been an exceptionally supportive comrade, teaching her new things and helping her undertake new experiences. But 'sexy'? She hadn't heard anything about 'sexy' before. And judging by Ema's reaction, it wasn't something she could ask Ema about.</p><p>Shaking her head to clear it out, Olivia unfurled her iridescent wings and took flight. She and several other nocturnal primals were part of the Grancypher's night patrol team, watching over the ship and making sure it didn't crash into any monster flocks in the night. Olivia was, naturally, exceptional at the start and end of the patrol, so she made sure to put her all into the job. Even if nothing ever actually happened.</p><p>"Yo," came Shalem's voice as she pulled up alongside Olivia, floating lazily through the sky. "Wazzuuuuuup."</p><p>"Hello there, Shalem," Olivia greeted her. "Pleasant night so far?"</p><p>"Yep yep, nothing new here," Shalem replied. "You?"</p><p>Olivia sighed. "Just puzzled about the children of man again."</p><p>Shalem nodded. "They do be like that sometimes. Girl's poker night?"</p><p>"Yes. You know, you're always welcome to come along," Olivia offered, trying to change the topic.</p><p>"Nah. Not a girl," Shalem replied curtly.</p><p>"Oh, I doubt gender matters that much to them if I asked," Olivia followed up.</p><p>"Well it does to me. Nope."</p><p>Olivia's face flushed, embarrassed at even having offered. "Sorry if I offended."</p><p>Shalem shrugged, an impressive feat when she was now floating upside down while still keeping up with Olivia's flight. "S'all good. So what's eating you anyways?"</p><p>While it was the topic she was trying to avoid originally, this was a prime opportunity to backpedal. "Metera was teasing Ema - Predator - there, I could tell from the tone of her voice, and that Ema was embarrassed by it. But I didn't understand how what she was saying was a tease?"</p><p>"Oooo, yeah she's a tricky one. What'd she do now?"</p><p>"She said..." Olivia furrowed her brow to recall the exact words. "'Better look as sexy as you can, Olivia dear!'" </p><p>Shalem seemed equally confused. "Were you talking about anything before that?"</p><p>Olivia pursed her lips in thought. "Just small talk. I had said I wanted to learn how to relax with Ema's help."</p><p>Shalem's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ahhh, I understand now. This is a <em>sex</em> thing."</p><p>Olivia scoffed. "I mean, that's what I thought, but what does reproduction have anything to do with it?"</p><p>Shalem laughed. "Oh wow you really have no idea what sex is do you. Not, like, <em>sex</em>, but <em><b>sex</b></em>."</p><p>Olivia blinked. "I absolutely, profoundly, do not understand what you are saying."</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay. So you know how skydwellers reproduce when magic isn't involved, right? Penis, vagina, all that?" Shalem made a ring with her finger and inserted another inside it repeatedly to emphasize her point.</p><p>"Yes, that was covered in basic skydweller information when I was first created." It had seemed fairly irrelevant, as most of the skydweller instructions had, since she had no actual interaction with the skydwellers in her assigned role, but while she was attempting to blend in it had proven fruitful, if incomplete.</p><p>"So the wild thing is," Shalem said, her vague and vaguely crude gesticulations continuing, "evolution made sex feel <em>good</em> for them. Like... weirdly good. Like a huge wave of happiness all at once when you're finished."</p><p>"Orgasms, right, that came up as well. I don't see how that has anything to do with looks, though," Olivia pouted, failing to follow where Shalem was going. "Was she telling me to look like I'm mating?"</p><p>"You are, like, <em>so</em> close to the right answer, is the weird thing," Shalem answered, pinching her fingers to illustrate just how much Olivia was still missing the point. "See, it feels so good that most skydwellers have a low-grade addiction to sex just hardwired into their brains once they're developed. And they're so desperate for it that they start projecting sex onto other things, like fashion and speech and body parts. So there's this cultural aspect to sex as well where it's understood that these things also represent sex."</p><p>Olivia's eyes widened. "That's... wow, that's fascinating. I hadn't considered the implications of the sex drive and how it'd affect self-expression."</p><p>"Yeah, and the weird part is that it's so hardwired into the culture that people pick up the appreciation for the sexual things even if they don't actually have the sexual desire for the thing it nominally represents. Like, uh... you're all going to the beach tomorrow, right?" Olivia nodded. "Yeah, so the bikini is a great example of this. Bikinis show off your breasts, butt, and stomach area, all of which are considered to be sexually symbolic, so women who want to appeal to people wear them to show off their sexual assets. But then so much hubbub is made about these women in bikinis that other people who aren't normally sexually interested in women appreciate it merely as a recognition of exceptional qualities. Like, you're putting your best foot forward sexually and they're impressed by it."</p><p>Olivia's eyes brightened in realization. "Oh, so that's why the children of men seemed so aroused when they were looking at me on the beach, while they don't normally! Because I was wearing that bikini as a sex symbol!"</p><p>Shalem grinned behind her pacifier. "And I bet some girls complimented you on it too as well, didn't they?"</p><p>Olivia nodded. "Trish, Lyria, and Ilsa all said I looked great in it."</p><p>"Okay so Trish and Lyria are into girls and more specifically each other so that muddies the waters," Shalem said quickly to skip over the matter, "but Ilsa is like one hundred percent straight. I know because she had like ten opportunities to hook up with Korwa and literally nothing happened. And she liked what you were presenting as a pinnacle of sexiness."</p><p>"I see now!" Olivia smiled. "So by telling me to look sexy for Ema, she was telling me to present myself in a fashion consistent with the sex symbolism Ema is familiar with." </p><p>Shalem pumped her fist. "You are <em>totally</em> getting it." </p><p>"And Ema was embarrassed then because..." Olivia trailed off. "Wait, why was she?"</p><p>"So this is really stupid, but most skydwellers are super embarrassed about their sex drives for some reason? And they really hate acknowledging that they like indulging in sexual symbolism." Shalem twirled her hair in her hands. "It's honestly super annoying, but what can you do."</p><p>"So Ema was... interested in seeing me sexually?" Olivia tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>Shalem shrugged. "Alls I know is, she was embarrassed to be accused of it. Could be that she was, could be that she's insulted of the implications."</p><p>Olivia pondered. "Is there any way I can find out?"</p><p>Shalem chuckled. "I'm honestly kind of tempted to not tell you and see what happens."</p><p>Olivia frowned. "I have to say, that would be rather rude."</p><p>Shalem chuckled even louder. "Yeah, it would. You got two choices here," she continued, clearly teasing Olivia herself. "One, you can completely ignore it. Predator's a respectful woman, and if it's important to her she'll work up to more explicit sexual courting of you. Just keep being your normal self. Otherwise, water under the bridge."</p><p>"Simple enough," Olivia responded.</p><p>"Two, if it's important to <em>you</em>, you can start the courtship process <em>yourself</em>. Start presenting yourself sexually to her while also continuing to build up your friendship to her, see if she keeps reacting to that, and that'll make her more likely to pursue it with you if she's got the inclination to."</p><p>Olivia stared off in the distance. "Should I?"</p><p>Shalam quickly waved her hands dismissively. "That is way above my paygrade, girl. That's between you and her."</p><p>"No, like you had mentioned earlier, I know nothing about the cultural concept of sex. Should I pursue that kind of relationship? Would I like it?"</p><p>Shalem huffed. "I think only you can know that, I wish I could tell you more. Some primals <em>love</em> romance and sex. Rose Queen cannot have enough, you should go by her room at night, she is always flirting with Yggy and has sex with anyone available. Yggy though? They're good as married and Yggy doesn't have sex <em>ever</em>. Just not her thing! But she still has romantic love for Rose Queen that's untied from that. Athena and Medusa have sex occasionally, but it's not the main point of the relationship for them. And Medusa and Satyr, meanwhile, have a non-romantic but very sexual relationship. So there's all kinds of relationships you can have with someone else, and that's on top of the many kinds of friendship. I don't know what of those you want, and I don't know what of those Predator might want."</p><p>Olivia was lost in thought for a while, as Shalem vaporized a passing cloud to check for any hiding monsters on their flight path. "I think," she finally said to break the silence. "I think I don't know what I want, and I'd like to see what happens with Ema. It seems like a good opportunity to discover myself."</p><p>Shalem gave her a thumbs up. "You go for it, girl. Wear that sexy bikini."</p><p>"I will. I truly appreciate all the advice, Shalem."</p><p>"I'm just glad someone actually listened to my sex lecture for once," Shalem huffed. "Trish always runs off when I try to share it."</p><p>"It's a shame, honestly," Olivia commisserated. "You've clearly studied this a lot."</p><p>"I have!" Shalem enthusiastically agreed. "Thank you for recognizing that."</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Olivia had put on her bikini first thing in the morning, to psych herself up for her new undertaking. While the Grancypher had not docked, she had sent Ema a message on the internal pipes to come swing by her room when she had a chance, and was now just waiting for - and there was a knock on the door. </p><p>Olivia stood up from the bed she was waiting patiently on and answered the door, to find Ema in her own bikini. Olivia took note of how the simple red bikini accentuated her hips and elevated her already prodigious breasts to more sufficiently present herself - a clear indicator of the sexual characteristics Shalem had discussed. Promising. Her gaze came up to finally meet Ema's own, to find Ema at a momentary loss for words, her mouth agape.</p><p>"Hello, Ema. Your swimsuit looks wonderful," she added with a smile.</p><p>At being prompted, Ema was dazed from her reverie. "Oh, uh, yeah. You do too, Olivia. You look..." Ema trailed off. "Wonderful."</p><p>Olivia giggled as Ema blushed. "I'm glad we both find each other wonderful. Say, there was something I wished to discuss before we went to the beach. Is that okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Ema continued. "Should I come in?"</p><p>"Yes, please, of course," Olivia said, gesturing to the bed. The two sat down, and Olivia took note of Predator's red eyes, glimmering as they caught the light through her window. "See, after last night, I was wondering if perhaps you were... interested, in me." She made sure not to make overt the sexual characteristic, as Shalem had warned her. </p><p>Ema blushed regardless, aware of the implications, but she didn't turn away or freak out. "I mean... look, I definitely didn't do all this for any bad intention, alright? I took care of you because I didn't want to let a coworker die, and then I wanted to be your friend because I really did see a lot of me in you. But, well..." she trailed off.</p><p>"... well?" Olivia followed up, leaning in closer as Ema blushed more but didn't pull back. She was finding that she actually took a lot of joy in seeing the normally cool and cocky Ema showing a more vulnerable side. Another promising sign for potential relationship value.</p><p>"... you are <em>really</em> sexy, after all. So I've definitely thought about it... once or twice," Ema confessed.</p><p>"Well, I must confess that I don't know that much about relationships, after all, and there's no one else in the crew I trust to understand what I need." Olivia thought she'd feel more vulnerable saying that, but she felt no hesitation whatsoever. "So if nothing else, I'd like to try one. Especially if it'd make you happy," she added, her hand unconsciously brushing Ema's cheek and moving a strand of Ema's hair aside.</p><p>Ema took a deep sigh. Olivia didn't know what to make of that. "Okay, this is legitimately a great offer, and if it were any other situation I'd jump at the chance," Ema explained, taking Olivia's hand and pulling it away. "But it feels... wrong. I don't want to take advantage of you, or make you feel like you owe me anything for our friendship. I might want a more... physical, relationship," she explained hesitatingly, "but I don't want to push you into it without knowing you're getting something out of it."</p><p>Olivia pouted, even as Ema rubbed her hand. "That's the problem. I legitimately don't know."</p><p>"You really don't? No idea whatsoever?" Ema asked sadly.</p><p>"I don't. It's been two thousand years since I've thought about <em>anything</em> other than my mission. I can't remember anything I enjoy anymore other than the things you, Ema, showed me." She let go of Ema's hand and took Ema's face in both of her own. "Please show me if I like this. Because if I do, it's with you."</p><p>"Skies above, I want to kiss you so hard it's driving me crazy," Ema confessed. "But please promise me one thing before I do."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"If at any point you aren't having fun, we immediately call the whole thing off. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal. You better keep me happy, Ema."</p><p>"Oh I will," Ema growled as she pushed forward, her lips locking onto Olivia's as she pushed the fallen angel down onto the bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Sadly, Olivia and Ema never did make it to the beach that day. In better news, however, Olivia had discovered a new passion she enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>